


there's no better place than home

by Feather Weather (Yuutousei)



Series: yuu's commissions [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Commission fic, Depression, Drabble Series, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Song fic, Trans Character, commission, dad!Guzma, er - Freeform, idk what else to tag this, it's also pretty canonical, omfg this took forever, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutousei/pseuds/Feather%20Weather
Summary: a  series of three (plus one) request fics for NekoMida on gaiaonlineakaguzma & dahlia in three ficsalso included, "how guzma became teammomdad"fornekomida





	1. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loosely inspired on fall out boy's "[alone together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFhEBmNwX_E)
> 
> warning for references to canonical child abuse.

Dahlia looked down on the white haired man, concern warring with exasperation on her features. This was the third time this week she found Guzma lazing around the Manor here in Po Town in his pajamas and she was absolutely sick of it. Some days she would come by and he would be helping getting the town back in order, or with him and his partner gone to train with  
(Dahlia didn't like to admit it, but she always enjoyed watching Guzma with Hau - he was surprisingly good with kids, maybe because he was sometimes just a big one himself).  
  
"Get up," the woman said, not even giving the man a chance to comply (or complain. most likely complain). Despite her slight form, Dahlia pulled her boyfriend up off the bed, all those years of wrangling pokémon helping to get Guzma up. Sure, Fairy types were generally small and lighter than many others, but getting powerful impressive  
  
"I'm up, I'm up, happy?" He grumbled, running a tanned hand though his sleep mused hair.  
  
Hands on her hips, Dahlia tapped her foot against the hardwood floors. "Not really," she admitted, grabbing the clothes she packed for Guzma and handing it over. "God get dressed, we got things to do today!"  
  
Guzma took the clothes and gave Dahlia a pointed look until she pouted but left so he can get dressed in peace. She stayed next to the door as he closed the to change. "This is fancier than usual - what's the occasion?"  
  
"We're going too see your mother on Route 2."  
Dahlia relished the crash and yelped "WHAT!?" she could hear from behind the oak door. To answer the unspoken why, she continue, "I haven't seen them in months and I _know_ it's been even longer since you've visited. You're way over due for one and your father is out of town so it's the perfect time." Dahlia made sure that Guzma's father would be nowhere near, wanting to take baby steps in getting her dear back in touch with his family.  
  
There was indistinct - and probably inappropriate - mumbling for a few more minutes before the door opened to reveal a freshly dressed Guzma. Despite his griping, the clothes really weren't that fancy - just a newer tee (it even had the Team Skull logo on it, she got it from some nice kids at the PokéCenter) and a pair of jeans instead of his regular baggy cargos. If this was "fancy" after her years away, Dahlia was slightly worried to find out what he would think of the slacks he'd near to wear for that restaurant she got a reservation for next week.  
  
Oh, he even shaved! Without her even asking too. "You look nice!"  
  
"Like even I would go see my mother looking like a thug."  
  
The look she gave him pretty much said _who are you trying to kid?_ \- even after all this time, Guzma was still a bit of a momma's boy. "If we go soon, we might have a chance to swing by Kahuna Hala's for some training!"  
  
Despite having cleaned up the debris from the stairwell weeks before, Guzma still lead her out the window and onto a small patch of roof. "Ready to go Dahlia?" With a grin she nodded and watched Guzma call a charizard with his PokèRide.  
  
It might take a while, but Dahlia knew, deep inside, that things were going to get better. One step at a time. Even if she had to _PULL_ Guzma along, kicking and screaming with Golisopod pushing him from behind, until he could take the steps himself.


	2. When Can I See You Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time is owl city's "[when can i see you again?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qM1YMeDsc-M)
> 
> no warnings for this chapter.  
> also edited! omfg i can't believe i had that happen when i originally posted this >3>

 

 

They meet at a party, or, at least, that's the first time Guzma recalls seeing her. Maybe they met up before on the road -- he beating her down for cash, or maybe she gave him a potion while travelling -- but Guzma is one hundred percent, absolutely positive, that they first talk there. She's swaying under the strobe lights and she's a wee thing, petite and unassuming. But the way she moves? The way she goes from partner to partner, dancing with, but obviously  _not_... Guzma knows that he has to talk to her, just once. He saddles up after her latest partner leaves, and they have a good time.

Her name's Dahlia and she's just as sweet as she looks. After a dance, the two are sitting at one of the little tables someone -- probably Kahili, because Arceus knows she's the only one with a good head on her shoulders, so of course she thought about seating at her own "congrats on winning the challenge" party, the nerd -- set up at the outskirts of the impromptu dance floor.

For the next month and a half, the two of them meet up nearly daily -- Guzma showing the younger girl around the islands, showing off their famous golf courses (Guzma fails mention that he used to be the junior male champion, that he's from a dynasty of golfers, until after their third round -- Dahlia pouts for days and, while she continued to accompany Guzma, she wouldn't talk to him either, preferring to curbstomp any trainer the duo found), and the volcano and anything else he can think of.

It's a fun time and Guzma can forget about the stress and hardships working under Hala, of dealing with his father. He's sad to see Dahlia leave, but they keep in contact as well as they can, despite the distance. He's positive, abso-fucking-lutely positive that he's never going to forget her.

And he doesn't, but the rose tinged memories of Dahlia grow dimmer as time goes on. They don't darken, certainly, but it becomes bittersweet after failing to become a Trial Captain. He just wants to forget so he sticks with battling, and then there's the formation of Team Skull and keeping them numbskulls from running wild -- he's got no time to daydream about bright eyed girls with brighter smiles. He visits her, once, right after she moved to Alola though -- Guzma's rough and awkward and leaves the housewarming party as soon as it's socially acceptable, although his gift is there, hidden behind a potted plant. 

(Dahlia finds it while cleaning up her small home later that night,   
after all the guests leave.  
The sun patterned Vivillion that greets her when she opens the love ball is  
so pretty, so perfect, that she tries to contact Guzma right away,   
but the number he gave her fails to connect.   
She emails him anyways, gushing over the pokemon.)

There are requests to meet up, but Guzma claims he's busy. There's taking over Po Town, and working with Lusamine and Aether behind the scenes, and then the shit storm that is the Ultra beasts and...

Guzma can't face her. After being so thoroughly used by Lusamine, of failing so hard for so long, how can he look at Dahlia and say "I want something more?" to the gal he likes -- no  _loves_ \-- when he's such a failure.

Perhaps it's a good thing that Dahlia believes in Fairy Tales, in love conquering all, of evil spells that can be weakened and destroyed by true feelings.  
Because even if Guzma tries to ignore her, to hide away, Dahlia is unwilling and unable to let things slide -- she'll drag him out into the light and the party even if she had to crawl into the cave herself to get him.

 


	3. Cake By The Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this one is DNCE's "[cake by the ocean]().
> 
> i found out i hate this song while writing it.  
> it took forever and it is, by far, my least favorite bit of writing from this set.
> 
> also includes a small spoiler for the pokemon special manga but like... really small.

Birthdays were interesting things. As one got older, they stopped being so important, but Dahlia wasn't going to let this one slide. It was the first birthday for either of them since they got together, and she wanted it to be epic.

That meant she needed help.  
A lot of it.

Dahlia wasn't ashamed to admit that either, and had roped in Professor Kukui, the remnants of Team Skull, and Guzma's "kids" to lend a hand. The plan was simple enough -- keep Guzma off of Melemele so that everyone else could prep the party on the beach and then she would bring him over for "dinner". It was absolutely foolproof, even if it meant pretending to have forgotten Guzma's birthday -- not hard since she found out about it from _his mother_ \-- and make him go searching for fairy types in Malie Garden.

~~~

Time was funny sometimes. Because he'd been so busy training, he wasn't keeping up with the date very well and it often fell on Dahlia to make sure he got to their dates on time.  
It seemed like everyone he knew was packed on the sandy beach next to Kukui's lab -- the professor and Burnet were dancing on a raised platform that, if one was being charitable, could be called a dance floor; his mom was with Moon's fixing up food on the grill and one of this old grunts, sometimes accompanied by Nanu; Plumeria had comandeered a small area to set of DJ equipment and was keeping the whole beach entertained with her sick beats, the kids were moving between playing in the waves and hanging out and dancing...

It...  
It was good, he had to admit.

After a hour or two of just chatting and greeting everyone, Kakui was pushing Guzma on stage, despite the fact that he just grabbed a drink and didn't want to make some grand speech. He probably would have done more than grumble, but Dahlia and Burnet were both there helping the professor along. Guzma knew well enough to pick his battles.

There was yelling from the peanut gallery. "SPEACH! SPEACH!"

"Oi, shaddup if ya want me to speak!" There were chuckles, but the yelling subsided as everyone gathered around the stage. Guzma rubbed the back of his neck, giving a rueful smile out to the crowd. "Yeah, you know me -- short an' sweet. Thanks everyone for being here to celebrate. Don't get shit faced because if any of you wander into Ten Carat by mistake, I ain't recusin' you."

There was another smattering of laughter, and even more applause, as Guzma raised his can of beer in cheers before drinking it down. Those with drinks did the same as fireworks went off over the Melemele Sea, courtesy of Moon and her frankly terrifying archery skills.

"You," he told Dahlia later in the night, as the couple slow danced on Kukui's makeshift stage, "are way too good to me."

Against his shoulder, Dahlia laughed, although he couldn't see much of her face with her hair in the way. He could, however, feel the curve of her smile as she said nothing, just humming in contentment.

Yeah, this... This is way better than he could have hoped for himself.

 


	4. -- bonus --

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freebie -- a.k.a. How Guzma became Team ~~Mom~~ Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one doesn't have any particular song to go with it, but steven universe probably affected it quite a lot

It starts with Gladion. Because of fucking course it does. They're at the Battle Tree, just watching challengers instead of running through the gauntlet themselves. It still comes out of nowhere for him though.  
  
"Is it okay to like guys?"  
  
"Yeah? Jus' means you're gay - unless it's me you like, in which case I gotta say I'm flattered but I'm both straight and taken."  
  
The utter look of disgust on Gladion's pretty face is a thing of beauty to Guzma. "Ugh, no, Miss Dahlia can have you - even if she's way too good for you."  
  
Guzma answered with a wry grin, "I know she is - why do you think I work so hard to keep in her good graces."  
  
There was a moment of contemplation. "Well, even though you're an idiot, you're a smart man." Gladion chuckles as he leans against the railing above the challengers - despite being okay trainers, the battle was a bore to watch due to the overuse of stalling tactics. The boy makes a considering sound. "Is it okay to like girls too?"  
  
Guzma scoffed, "So yer bi, no shame in it. I like the ladies ("One lady," Gladion fake coughs under his breath), but I can appreciate a nice looking man myself."  
  
"But is it okay when I'm like this?"  
  
"Like what?" Guzma frowned and turned away from the utterly un-exciting battle to look at the boy. "A wet behind the ears virgin?"  
  
"I mean... the fact that my sex and gender aren't the same." Gladion said quietly, face flushed.  
  
Guzma made a slight choking sound, not expecting that. "Wait, what!? You're trans?"   
  
"Fucking Arceus, you don't have to yell!" Gladion hissed. "It's not like I do much to hide it. Why the hell do you think I go so far away from camp to take away piss?"  
  
"Honestly, I just thought you Kalosians were just prudes." Gladion made an indignant sound in response. "But, no, seriously, I didn't realize you weren't born in a male body kid. You're 100% boy to me."  
  
This time, the flush crossing Gladion's features is from pleasure and not embarrassment. He looks away but Guzma can see a trace of a smile. "Thanks Guzma."  
  
Well then... that suddenly explained why the hell he never had problems buying the right tampons for Plumeria. Didn't change a thing for Guzma though. "It's still fine if you like both, you brat, although it does mean you might want to mention that you're equipment's different before you get to second base."  
  
×××  
  
And then it was Hau. After a long work out, the two of them decide to hit up the Malasada shop in Hau'oli City. They're just sitting down with their food when Hau drops a bombshell.  
  
"Is it okay to like more than one person at the same time?"  
  
Guzma side eyed the young trainer, wondering where he was going. "Yeah, although if you're talking about who I think you are, two timing would not be a good idea." He wasn't quite sure if Hau was interested in Gladion or Lillie (although he knows Gladion at least liked Hau), but hurting either would likely mean death by former science experiment. And Moon can, and will, flatten him if Hau broke her heart, no questions asked.  
  
"But what if I want to be with them at the same time?"  
  
Arceus damn it - he is not going to have to explain polyamory, is he? "I... would ask them out I guess, but explain that you want to all be together. And if they like you, and maybe like each other, you guys could try it?"  
  
Hau nodded as he listened, making noises of contemplation. "That seems so easy - why didn't I think of that? I dunno why I was considering hollow cakes, jelly donuts, and a bunch of streamers..."  
  
Guzma did not want to know. Nope, not at all. "Why are you asking me anyways?"  
  
"Well, Gramps sucks at any talks about this sorta thing - I had nightmares over the Pidgeys and the Beedrills when he tried to explain sex to me. And when I asked the professor he sorta laughed so hard he nearly passed out.... And there's no way I can ask Moon's mom so..."  
  
"So I'm just convenient?"  
  
"Naw, I would have asked you first but I was at Kukui's when I realized and kinda blurted it out."  
  
Guzma huffed. "It's fine kid. Good luck got it?" He ruffled Hau's hair, to the young boy's laughter. The two of them went back to their snacks, and the former Team Skull leader was regaled with tales of the brats who captured Hau's heart.  
  
It's only after leaving that Guzma actually thought over their conversation. When the hell did he become the guy to give relationship advice?!  
  
×××  
  
But in the end, it's Moon's fault. The two of them are visiting Plumeria at the same time, and both decided that spending the day excavating in the sand would be a good use of their time. It's hot, late in the afternoon, and Guzma presses a cold, sweating bottle of water against her cheek. "Here kid."  
  
Moon turns a bit and takes the bottle, smiling and responding with "Thanks Dad!"  
  
The two of them stop and blink and Moon (unflappable Moon, freaking _Alola Champion Moon_ ) is flushing deep red despite her dark skin, and looks away, hands gripping the proffered bottle tightly. "Uh, um... sorry it's just... I mean, you look after us and everything. And Gladion said you encouraged him to come out to us and gave Hau advice on asking us out and... well... you're nice. Kinda like a dad, yanno? Or at least that's what I heard from others... Is that okay?"  
  
Guzma thought of his own old man - the yelling and the shouting and the clubs raining down on him - and kept his thoughts to himself. Moon, he's heard, has only her mother and he knew Hau's parents died when he was young and the less said about Gladion's parents, the better.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am, sometimes. It's fine kid."  
  
And if Moon's shy but radiant smile warmed him a bit, and Plumeria started crowing on about being called "auntie", well, no one needed to know.  
  


(Guzma still tells Dahlia about it that night.  
"Oh my god, that's so cute!"  
"I don't want no damn brats! I'm not ready to be a dad!"  
"Just think of it as practice for our own kids? Do you think they'll call me stepmother?"  
"We are _not_ talking about kids right now, Arceus no. And you're not their step mom!"  
"You're no fun, Papa~ I think family life looks good on you anyways!"  
"...maybe in a few years, okay?")

  
  
×××  
  
After the party, Lillie comes up to Guzma and Dahlia with a contemplative look on her face. "Happy birthday again~" her cheerful words started, "I was wondering if you can buy me something before you two return home?"  
  
Guzma frowned but nodded, "I'm not buying you booze but other than that? Probably?"  
  
She clapped her hands in delight, a smile crossing her features."No,if we need it we could probably grab some from Kahuna Hala's stash. But I found we're in need of condoms. Extra large ones, and whatever size you think Hau would be."  
  
There was several moments of silence -- _horrified_ silence, if you asked Guzma -- before Dahlia started bursting out laughing.   
  
"I'm... pretty sure no one's equipped to use those extra large ones, unless you're packing something I didn't know about," was the first thing Guzma could get out.  
  
Lillie blushed hotly, "Ew, no, not for me. Not built like that. But I found this place in Kanto -- did you know that their age of consent is really low? -- and bought some things that Glady could use, but I read online that condoms make things go in better? Same with the... uh.. .actual thing." Arceus, the girl was as red as an ariados.   
  
There was a lot that Guzma could tease her about but, feeling generous he just shrugged. "Yer gunna make ol' Guzma buy you shit on his birthday?" he groused, but it was said good naturally.  
  
The blonde was already looking through her pockets. "Of course not, I have the cash, but Alola seems a lot more strict that other regions about it." Money's exchanged and Guzma and Dahlia make the most of it, heading to the nearest store to fight over brands and types and all that good things that come with being a responsible adult (And if they get some with themselves, well, Lillie did say to keep the change).  
  
Guzma and Dahlia, who's still chuckling over the whole event, drop the condoms, and some lube, copious amounts because Dahlia mentions that they're dumb kids who probably wouldn't remember that, and bring it to the motel on Route 2 that Lillie was staying at. She opens the door, flushed but smiling as she takes the bag with a thank you. By the amount of yelling he could hear inside, it did seem they were able   
  
The whole flight back to Dahlia's place, the two adults laughed about the amount of jokes they could make at the kids' expense tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so head canons for the kids are all mine.
> 
> i'm a huge proponent for trans!gladion.
> 
> and the polyship for the four of them. (while i was playing, i considered keeping a running log of all the things i could use as evidence for this ship but it got long)
> 
> lillie may or may not be asexual -- she loves the hell outta the other three, but the idea of having sex kinda makes her skeevy? she's totally fine with watching the others though, and would hold hands and kiss them as they do the dirty with each other, but she's not particularly willing to do the dirty with 'em or anyone (that's probably not asexuality, but idk what the term is for that part of the spectrum so *shrug*)


End file.
